


Self-Indulgent Sdra2 Oneshots :)

by Grapedoesfanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, sdra2 - Fandom
Genre: But it's there, Driving, Even though I'm a hot she/they, F/F, Hair Dyeing, It isn't too prominent, Kissing, Multi, No Beta, Pining, Trans Nikei, Useless Lesbians, We Die Like Men, no plot just vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapedoesfanfics/pseuds/Grapedoesfanfics
Summary: I wanna make myself happy, so I'm writing again.Idk where to put my stupid writings, so I'm sticking them where everyone can see them.Enjoy.Or don't.
Relationships: Kabuya Yoruko/Sora, Magorobi Emma/Mitsume Kokoro, Sannoji Mikado/Yomiuri Nikei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

So, this sorta just... exists now. I might post. I might not. I'm just tryna write some stuff here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

-Grape


	2. I Wanna Be What You Fantasize <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soruko brainrot time hehe
> 
> Prompt: Hair Dye
> 
> Slight nsfw??? Idk??? It's just some slightly spicy kissing.

"You don't care about that shirt, right?"

Yoruko gestured towards Sora's shirt, tilting her head. 

"Of course I care about it? It's my shirt!"

The hostess sighed, sliding down from the cold bathroom countertops. "It's going to get messy, might as well change. Hair dye can get messy, even if you're just helping". Sora smiled, heading for the door. "I'm gonna go change, 'kay?" Yoruko nodded, turning to face herself in the mirror once her girlfriend left.

Brown roots had start to appear at the top of her hair. She ran her fingers through it, staring at herself. She didn't know what Sora saw in her.....

The creaking of the doorknob interrupted her thought process. 

Sora had arrived in a different outfit entirely. Sweatpants had been replaced with a pair of soft shorts, and her top was now an old shirt, sleeves cut off. The boxy shape made Sora look incredible. Then again, Sora always looked incredible. Yoruko blushed, turning herself towards the product in front of her to distract herself.

The bleaching came first. Sora couldn't help but gag at the smell, causing Yoruko's mouth to twitch as she held back laughter. She kissed the other lovingly on the cheek, looking over at the instructions manual. 

"So we just... put it in, right?" 

"Mmm, not quite. Can you put these on?" 

Sora complied, pulling the rubber over her pale hands. Yoruko poured the bleach into a small dish, mixing it thoroughly. "Hey, I think we're ready for a patch test now. Hand me that brush?" Sora's hands brushed against her lover's, the friction making her heart flutter.

The albino watched in awe as Yoruko ran the brush against her hair in calm, calculated strokes. Her eyes always seemed to light up when Yoruko was around. 

The hostess wrapped sheets of tinfoil around her hair, looking up from the mirror.

"We have some time to kill. Wanna watch a movie?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Studio Ghibli credits rolled, and lights began to fade from the sky. The couple got up, heading back to the bathroom.

Yoruko stood in front of the mirror, peeling layers of aluminum foil off. Her pink waves, now platinum blonde, tumbled out, spilling across her neck. 

Sora took a second to admire her girlfriend, before drifting over to her, placing her hands against Yoruko's hips and peppering kisses against her neck. The two relaxed against each other, leaning into the gentle embrace. Kisses turned to gentle sucking, before the two parted to continue the dyeing process.

Similar to the bleach, Yoruko prepared the coral pink dye, pouring it into a bowl and cutting strips of tinfoil. Instead of doing it herself, however, she decided to have Sora help her dye her hair, just to make everything go quicker.

Definitely not just because she liked having her hair played with.

The two did their work quickly and silently, pressing the brushes to Yoruko's shiny hair, turning it a brilliant shade of pink. Once they were done, Sora backed away, facing the mirror and admiring their work. 

"Heh, looks like we dyed your neck too"

"Huh?"

Yoruko looked into the mirror, eyes wandering to her neck. Sure enough, there were quite a few smears of pink dye across her neck.

"Oh-"

Before she could properly respond, Sora had come up from behind her, smoothly pressing her thumb into her neck and rubbing it away. Yoruko sighed dreamily, letting her mind wander.

Her heart, however, was perfectly content.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Confession time I was totally gonna write a scene where they took a shower together to wash the dye out but I didn't wanna be horny/a useless lesbian on main 

Do any fellow authors have tips on getting away from using the same words over and over? Thx

-Grape


	3. Tell Me Faster, 'Cause We're Running Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just think there is a severe lack of Mitsurobi Content
> 
> Prompt: ???? It's just a really long drive to nowhere
> 
> Ngl, there's probably gonna be plenty of slightly suggestive content in all of these, so I would probably just not read if that isn't your thing.

"We're getting tame again, we need to go somewhere"

Kokoro tilted her head. She almost never found herself perplexed by her lover's odd comments, instead letting them reverberate through her mind and resonate in her heart. She took another sip of her champagne through her cracked glass. 

"What do you mean?"

Emma looked up at the blushing skies, her skin looking flushed and warm, contrasting the hollow, concrete, city around them. "The past few months have been so gentle. We graduated high school, settled down, and changed entirely. We need to fix that. Let's go for a ride, hm? It doesn't need to be anywhere in particular."

Kokoro nodded, finishing the contents of the glass as the other stroked her hair. She wordlessly stood up, taking in the scenery around her. The cool January air swirled around their balcony, the lack of snow was almost unnerving. Emma stood next to her, hand on her shoulder.

They headed inside, straight through their cramped, messy, apartment, over to the door. Kokoro pulled on her bulkiest jacket, still smelling of cigarettes. She remembered how Syobai had left it for her, just before moving out and disappearing. Emma did the same, lacing up her old converse, which were starting to fall apart. Her laces had started to wear down, drooping towards the drawings covering the high tops. 

A few people were scattered around the lobby, none stopping to say hello or ask where the couple was going.

Both of them ran their hands over the cracked walls of the building's parking structure, making little comments about just how aged the building was.

They final reached their old car, covered in dents and scratches. The backseat was crowded with old cans and empty lighters. Kokoro couldn't remember the last time it had been cleaned out. She squeezed into the passenger seat, pulling her seatbelt over her shaky chest. Emma wrapped her hand around the stick shift, turning on the car and driving them away from the decaying parking lot.

The light was leaving quickly, and the journey was on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold breath was painfully visible in the air, making Emma nostalgic for nothing in particular. 

Instead of thinking about it, she passed an almost-finished can of Arizona tea back to her girlfriend, smiling as she took as sip. Empty moonlight bounced off of freeway exit signs, filling her heart to the brim. There were almost no cars around them, leaving the car free to swerve around the turnpike. 

Music blared through their speakers, occasionally interrupted by soft conversation from the two, speaking about what they were like in high school.

It was, for lack of better words, an interesting time. It was before Emma quit all of her acting jobs, and Kokoro stopped working in psychology. A time before they lived together, and could fall asleep together every night without the fear of the other being gone in the morning.

Nowadays, nothing was as fancy, no luxuries in sight. And yet, they were a million times happier.

Why was that? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clouds seemed to go as quickly as they had come. 

After sunset, they settled in, like an overcast blanket. Then, the clock struck twelve, and they parted from the sky, much to Kokoro's delight. The stars were completely visible, drilling into Kokoro's amber eyes and full mind. 

The musky smell of the car overwhelmed both of them, the smell of wine and perfume creating an oddly pleasant feeling.

The two tangled their freezing hands together, and Kokoro relaxed into her seat as Emma used her free hand to steer. Her glasses began to slide down from her face, but she saw no reason to fix them. Blurry lights surrounded her, and memories flooded through her head. 

Memories of flashing cameras, and standardized test papers. Memories of tangled hands, soft lips, and Emma's head between her thighs. 

The sudden stop of the vehicle dragged her out of her thoughts, accompanied by her love's voice.

"We're here"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two climbed out of the car, taking one last look at the dashboard to confirm the time.

It was one in the morning. They had been driving for at least eight hours. 

The shadows of the cliffs around them were just barely visible next to the darkened sky. The two walked swiftly to the edge, staring down at the half-frozen waves, a brilliant difference from the industrial streets they were so familiar with. Finally, Kokoro's voice broke the silence. 

"I thought we weren't going anywhere"

It wasn't a question, simply an observation.

Emma chuckled to herself, grasping her girlfriend's hand tightly.

"We weren't. We were really just driving, but I noticed the cliffs. It seemed like something we needed"

"I guess so"

The two wandered further out, stopping by a pile of leaves and twigs. Kokoro pulled a lighter out of one of her coat pockets, lighting a small flame over the pile, watching as it grew.

It might have been hours before Emma snuffed it with her foot, letting the smoke rise up into the raw air. The two curled into each other, taking in their bleak surroundings. They turned with each other, facing the cliffs that were now before them. 

They walked to the edge, staring up at the pale moon, wrapping the sea beneath them. They sat in unison, twisting their arms together and letting their legs dangle off of the ledge. Heavy breathing filled the air, and nothing had been left unsaid.

Just as things ought to be.


	4. Wearin' next to nothing, 'Cause it's hot as an oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to just,,, stop listing the prompts. Y'all can figure them out.
> 
> Cw// Slight nsfw & Gender Dysphoria

"For the love of God, just put some clothes on."

"I don't know... if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were into it"

Nikei huffed, turning away from his nearly-bare boyfriend, sweeping his hair over his flushed face. Mikado swooped around the furniture surrounding him. arching his back so he could face the journalist. Nikei let out a soft whimper, letting himself be dragged into an embrace, his back pressed against Mikado's muscular chest. 

He quickly came to his senses, breaking free of the other boy's strong grip and gliding over to his dresser. Clothes covered the floors of his cramped dorm, making it practically impossible to walk through. 

Mikado managed it anyway.

"Not now, dumbass. We're gonna be late"

The wizard tilted his head, looking at the other with an almost quizzical expression. 

"But you don't even have a shirt on yet! Besides, we have twenty minutes. Student council can wait on us if they need to!"

Nikei wrapped his arms around himself, fiddling with the thick straps of his binder.

"I can't find anything loose enough."

Mikado's expression changed to his usual cheer, wrapping a brawny arm around his lover. 

"Why didn't you just say so? Come here, silly!"

He guided the journalist over to one of the piles, pulling one of his own sweaters out. It was huge, which made sense. It was Mikado's, after all. It had a simple Hope's Peak insignia on it, the design looking worn from all of the use. The blonde balled it up, tossing it over to Nikei, a cheeky smile visible on his face. The journalist caught it with shaky hands, holding it close before pulling it over his head.

"Smells like Old Spice."

"That's how you know it's mine"

Nikei groaned, trying to hide his grin. He closed his eyes for a second, suddenly remembering the music that was still playing in the background. 

It gave him the perfect idea. 

He broke into a half-sprint, entangling his hand with his boyfriend's, silently urging Mikado to twirl him around. The taller boy complied, placing his hand onto Nikei's waist, using the other to spin him around the cramped room.

It only took a minute for one of them to trip, sending them both tumbling to the ground in a fit of laughter, one on top of the other. Nikei looked down at his boyfriend, used to looking up. His eyes twinkled mischievously, smirking at the other. 

He used his frail arms to push himself down, lips colliding with Mikado's. 

The moment didn't last long, coming to a stop as a beeping sound rang out through the room. They both looked over to the clock, realizing that they only had five minutes until they had to be at their student council meeting.

"Fuck!"

Nikei shuffled to his feet, dragging Mikado up with him.

"Oh! Looks like we got carried away! What do we do?"

Nikei glanced at his partner, eyes narrowed as he scanned him from head to toe.

"Some pants would be a start."

"On it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope everyone enjoyed :)

-Grape


End file.
